Sealand's New Friend
by seabelangermly
Summary: Just when Sealand feels all alone, deserted by his brother, he meets a silent friend who seems to like him.


Sealand sat in the corner of the room, in a small chair. This was the third meeting in a row where England hadn't even glanced over at him. He shouldn't have messed with those potions. England's eyebrows were just starting to grow back in and he looked really funny. Anyways, these Allies meetings were becoming pretty pointless. Not that he had anything better to do, no one to talk to, no where to go. He scanned the room for someone else alone, but there was no one except him. He sighed and listened to America yell about something called Global Warming… or Oval Flooring, Sealand couldn't understand him with all the food in his mouth.

Suddenly a polar bear nudged his foot. He was a cute little thing, but small. He tenderly touched it on the nose, and it looked up with big, sparkly eyes. Everyone was getting up to leave, so Sealand did the same.

He walked into the park and sat down on the bench. He remembered England taking him on long walks around here, pointing out fairies that only he could see. Sealand thought it was a joke at first, but when he realized it wasn't, it was a little weird. Sealand never went back there alone. He was scared there were hidden dangers only England could see would get him. Something nudged at his side. For the second time today, two sparkly eyes stared at him. Sealand blinked. There was no way that this was real. The polar bear sat next to him on the bench. Almost at his eye level, Sealand didn't think he was as hypnotizing as before. He just enjoyed being bigger than something. He stood up and started walking away. The polar bear followed him, wagging it's stubby tail like a dog. This thing was strangely familiar-looking. Did someone have a pet polar bear? Doubt it. Who keeps a pet polar bear?

He walked around the field. The polar bear followed. He went to a jog. So did the polar bear. He ran faster and faster, and the polar bear followed. Sealand's hat flew backwards off his head. Landing on the polar bear's back, the hat was interesting to the little creature. He ran around with the hat on his back, willing Sealand to chase him, and chase him he did. Around trees, zigzagging and making it hard to follow. Then the bad part happened. The polar bear sprinted towards the woods, gripping the hat in his teeth now. "Hey, come back bear!" he yelled, chasing him. They ran into the woods, Sealand starting to remember the fairies and things that England talked about on their walks. He didn't stop though. If his friend wasn't afraid, neither was he.

Suddenly, he was alone. He'd lost site of the little bear in the thick underbrush. He wasn't even on a path anymore. Blindly, he walked through the thick woods. He then saw a spot of white. Pushing branches aside, he rushed towards it. "I thought I'd…"He started. He saw his hat, lying on the ground. But that wasn't all. His new friend was in the arms of…America? America owned a polar bear?

"Um, hello." America was strangely quiet.

"Hi, America. I was just looking for my hat." He leaned over to pick it up.

"I'm not America. I'm Canada." The man replied.

Canada? Who the heck is Canada? "No, you're America."

Still calm, he didn't appear to be joking. "No, America is my brother. I'm Canada. Who might you be?"

Well, that gave nothing away. America forgot about him all the time. "I'm Sealand. Is that your polar bear?" He nodded. "Does he have a name?"

He hesitated. "Kiljaro."

"Oh." Sealand slumped his shoulders, his new friend already owned by someone else. He set his hat back down on his head.

"You look familiar, by the way. Have we met?"

"Not unless you're America. We see each other at Allies meetings sometimes, but he never remembers my name."

"No, I quit going to those a while ago, because no one ever acknowledges me when I'm there."

"Really? Maybe we met once or twice there then."

Canada shook his head. "Maybe, you look like someone I know."

"I don't know. Like who?" The last thing Sealand wanted to admit is being England's brother. England was mean, and he didn't want to be compared.

"Someone I see a lot. It's not America obviously. Not Russia, France, or China…Who am I forgetting, little boy? Who is it?"

He wouldn't give up. "Well, England's my brother."

"Of course! Well, what are you doing out here, all alone? It'll be dark soon."

"I got lost looking for my friend…I mean my hat."

"Friend? You mean Kiljaro?"

"Well, yes."

"Don't you think it's better to have friends that are human?"

"Yes, but no one ever notices me, not even my brother anymore."

"Well, I remember you, Sealand. If you promise to remember me, I'll promise to remember you, and I'll let you play with Kiljaro whenever you want. We can sit near each other at Allies meetings from now on."

"Really? Does that mean we're friends? Me and you and Kiljaro?"

Canada smiled, not a small smile, but one he hadn't used in a long time. "Yes."

Sealand hugged Canada around the waist. "We may not be powerful, but with our friendship, we could rule the world,"He laughed at his own joke

Canada was silent for awhile. "Yes, then everyone would remember us." Canada knew Sealand was joking about ruling the world, but it sounded like a good idea to him.

**END OF PART ONE**


End file.
